


0011 Punishment

by jessevaldfond



Series: Sketches [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Potterlock - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Potterlock, Punishment, Sherlock AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: Un castigo para estos dos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Es una idea que tenia por ahi guardada, inicialmente iba a ser de otra pareja, pero bueno, salio esto.

La pelea había comenzado en el pasillo, John iba de camino a la torre de Astronomía y Sherlock al parecer a su entrenamiento en el equipo de Quiddicht cuando comenzó todo.

 _Solo fue un tonto comentario_ dijo una de las compañeras de John, el chico que no se quedaba callado y que siempre quería tener la razón mientras que el otro mientras hacia su camino hacia su entrenamiento decía a sus compañeros que los Hufflepuffs era unos inútiles y que son unos lamebotas; todos ellos querían conseguir cosas ayudando  a la gente; en pocas palabras eran unos interesados.

 

John al escuchar eso tiró su maleta y con un enojo evidente en su cara detuvo al tonto que se había atrevido a decir eso. Con una fuerza que hasta el mismo se impresiono obligo que el otro se diera vuelta haciéndole que casi tire su escoba.

 

"Dilo de nuevo." John lo tomo de la camiseta y lo jalo. A pesar de que John era más bajo que él poseía una fuerza que no sabía de dónde demonios la sacaba.  
"¿Que? ¿Qué los Hufflepuffs son unos interesados?" dijo con sorna, Sherlock se caracterizaba por ser uno de esos tipos que les gustaba llamar la atención con sus tontos comentarios. Era un poco presumido y de vez en cuando afeminado pero al estar rodeado de muchas chicas lo hacían ver como un jugador estrella genial del Quiddicht.

 

Aquello no tenía sentido, nada de eso, John lo pensó apenas, cruzo por su mente, golpear a este tonto Ravenclaw o simplemente dejarlo pasar.

 

John no se distinguía exactamente por ser un chico pacífico y hoy no había sido un día perfecto; en lo que cabe.

 

El puño cerrado de John se estampó en la mejilla de Sherlock y este solo pudo cerrar sus ojos esperando aquello.

John sacudió su mano queriendo espabilar el dolor en sus nudillos y Sherlock solo se quedó ahí parado, no estaba de humor para hacer nada más.

 

¿Había sido un privilegio?

 

Los estudiantes que pasaban por ahí se juntaron para ver lo que pasaba.  
La voz de una mujer se escuchó entre los comentarios de unos chicos de la parte de atrás mezclados con los compañeros de Sherlock; la profesora McGonagall se abría paso entre los mismos estudiantes para ver qué era lo que pasaba.

 

"Ustedes dos." examinaba todo el escándalo. "Vamos...vamos." con varita en mano y un movimiento de muñeca elevo la mano izquierda de John y la derecha de Sherlock y después puso un hechizo. Por más que los dos quisieran desapartarse no podían. "No preguntaré que clase de barbaridades se dijeron. Vamos." apunto con su varita el camino y con una mirada severa vio a ambos.

 

 

Los dos estudiantes iban tomados de las manos, se veían tan ridículos que todos los demás comenzaron a reírse. La profesora obligo que ambos se pararan en medio del pequeño jardín.

 

"Ahora, Señor Holmes se la tendrá que pensar para decir tonterías por los pasillos." le dijo viendo al más alto "Y usted Señor Watson, contrólese no todos tenemos razón. Señor Flich, puede vigilar a estos dos alumnos."  
"Si profesora," contesto el hombre.  
"Se quedaran aquí, parados, media hora. Después de eso, ambos irán a la oficina del Director."  
"Pero hay mucho sol."  
"¿Le apetece un paraguas, Señor Holmes?" dijo por último la mujer y se fue de ahí.

 

El señor Filch los veía desde la sombra, mientras que ellos estaban solo ahí parados en la mitad del jardín tomados de la mano.

 

"Los Revenclaws son unos engreídos." Sherlock paso saliva pesadamente y dijo en voz baja.  
"Me gustas."

 

John volteo lentamente hacia su izquierda con una cara de asombro mientras Sherlock solo veía el pasto bajo sus zapatos.


End file.
